


Aftermath Of Sing Or (The Killjoys Are Not Dead)

by Mcrtomboy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fight Sex, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Korse is surper evil in this, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought the Killjoys were killed that faint filled day when they went into the city to save Missile Kid from the evil company know as Better Living Industries but they were wrong. They are not dead, barely though Party is held captive by the company and they rest of the gang was left for dead in the desert. This is their story of what happens and if they save Party then the rest of the world or will the be to late?</p><p>(I know bad summary but please do read. I think you guys will love this?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know another story but I could not get this thought out of my head for weeks so here we go. Though I'm warning you guys now this story will be a bit darker and have triggering stuff in it later on for the story. i'll try to let you guys know but if this is not your cup of tea then just don't read it okay? Anyways I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Please let me know if I am missing any tags or any I forgot to add. Thank you!

Fun Ghoul jumped awake with a groan before hissing in pain when he felt like his side was on fire then remembering that he was shot and opened his eyes with a gasp, covering his eyes when the sun blinded his eyes. He blinked a few times before being able to see and noticing that they were in the mild of the dessert, by they just him, Jet and Kid. Wait, where was Party? Ghoul thought as he sat up slowly and looked around trying to figure out where they were in the dessert, they must have thought they killed us and dumped us out here but that means that Party isn’t dead? He questioned slowly stumbling to his feet, trying to ignore the pain before he made his way over to Kid and nudging him with his foot.

“Kid come on wake the fuck up sunshine. We’re not dead yet though it seems like they kept Party which I have a bad feeling why.” I said as Kid came around while rubbing his chest with a wince, frowning at me when all the information sink in. “Then what the fuck are we doing out here then? Don’t you think that they would want to keep us too?” He asked while Fun helped Kid to his feet before they made their way over to Jet who was finally coming around as well. 

“I think they thought they killed us or almost did, probably think it would be too hard to keep us all under the same building. So they picked the ‘leader’ out of all of us or they didn’t think we would work for whatever testing’s that they wanted to do to us.” He said while he frowned in thought while Kid told Jet what happened though Ghoul kept looking around the dessert, realizing that they weren’t that far from Battery City though it would be a suicide mission to try to attack right now with them injured and no weapons.

“Ghoul what do we do then? I’m guessing Doc got our distress call though they must think we’re dead and went into hiding with the girl.” Kid said while Ghoul nodded his head before turning his back to Battery City even though every being in his body was yelling at him to go save Party from them but knowing deep down that they would get killed and that would be zero help to Party or the fight that they were trying to win. “We find Doc or somewhere that we can hide for a bit and fix ourselves up though I thinking we’ll be walking for a while because I do not see the Trans-AM anywhere.” He said with annoyance figuring that Better Living has it now before looking at his friends while they nodded though Jet was leaning heavily on Kid.

“We’ll follow your lead Ghoul, I know that you want to get my brother back as badly as I do but we do need to find somewhere to rest. It’s getting close to night and they’ll be sending out Dracs soon to search the desert for whatever their still after. Plus Jet seems badly injured and I don’t know about you but I’m not in the best shape to be fighting right now.” He said while Ghoul nodded his head with a sigh before going over to Kid and helping prop up Jet who seemed very out of it. 

“Come on I know there must be a place near here that we can hide out at, it’s nothing like the base but it will be something. Hopefully there will be a radio and we can get ahold of the Doc because we can’t travel through the desert like this. We will need a car though I don’t like leaving the Trans-AM with those assholes.” He grumbled while Kid nodded in understanding before they started slowly making their way away from the shining Battery City.

Hang in there Party, we are coming for you. Just don’t die on me you promised me bastard Ghoul thought to himself as he glanced one more time at the city before focusing on his injured team mates and friends. Sometimes he really hated when Gerard was right about the world ending and going to hell in a hand basket. It almost seem like it was yesterday…


	2. July 9th, 2017 (The Day The World Ended)

(July 9th 2017)

How could he forget that date? He could never forget the date when the bombs dropped. It was July 9th 2017 though he should have known that things were about to break sooner or later with all the fighting going on overseas and then different diseases breaking out everywhere… But that’s a story for another time and place for that part of the story. Anyways Frank remembered heading over to Gerard’s that day because he didn’t have any better to do and his last girlfriend left him even though he would rather be with Gerard but he was trying to be the good friend, letting Gerard get over his failed marriage that he had. Though if you asked anyone besides Gerard they were happy because the guy was an ass, he thought before knocking on the door of his best friend’s house.

“Frankie I’m glad you could come over, I got Mikey and Ray to come over to. I was thinking that we could play some games and then head to the movies,” Gerard said while Frank nodded his head with a smile though he was bummed that it wouldn’t be just him and Gerard, figuring that he could wait longer to tell Gerard how he felt. “Ya sure that sounds awesome Gerard,” he said as he step into the house, smiling fondly because it fit his best friend so much. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Mikey flirting with Ray, wishing that those two would finally get together though he figured that Ray was worried that Gerard wouldn’t be okay with it. Speaking of Gerard he was off to the kitchen, most likely to get coffee while Frank headed to the couch and turned on the TV.

Though he paused when he saw the breaking news bulletin flash across the screen and turned up the volume wondering what was going on now. The past few weeks everyone has been on edge with random riots breaking out over the U.S. and the threats of bombs being dropped seem to be growing more lately. “Guys I think you should come see this,” Frank said while he watched the TV feeling his blood turn cold when the women began to speak. 

“If you are just tuning in with us we have some very sad and horrible news to tell you. The president was murder this morning when he was giving his speech about the growing issues that we have been dealing with lately. Now the video that we are about to show you is very graphic and sickening, if you do not wish to see this we suggest you look away now or turn off the TV.” She said before they started the video while all of them watched, not being able to look away while the president addressed the new bombing threats that they got this morning and stating that we would not be going to war with other countries because we did not need to lose more people. Then it seem to slow down for them though it was really it wasn’t while they watching one of the reporters seem to be standing to ask a question but they pulled out the gun and fired.

The secret service men acted fast but not fast enough the damage was already done. He was shot point blank at the head and everyone must have known that he was dead since they were pushing away the cameras, though in the background you could see them trying to cover his body even the blood soaked everywhere. Frank somehow pulled his eyes away from the sight in front of him before looking over at his friends, were their faces seemed to have lost all blood to them and their mouths hanging open in shock. It felt like 9/11 all over again to them but they knew that this was way worse. That this was the thing that was going to break the little stability the country had left, they and the rest of the world must have been thinking when they saw that before it change back to the lady, as she cleared her throat a few times, shaken up by what she saw.

“As far as we know he died right there and didn’t make it to the hospital, as for the attacker we have not learned anything from the secret service or from the FBI yet, though we do know that the shooter has been taken to the federal jell. The Vic president and the rest of the officials from the white house has been put on lock down, because they believe that the shooter is not working on his own and officials are asking people around the Washington area to please stay inside until the terrorist level has been lower down or is no longer at a state of red.” She read from her papers before frank turned down the volume and looked over at his friends though more worried about Gerard because he did not take these things well.

“Gerard…” He started but his voice was cut off as the sirens went off in the eerie silence that fall over the town, causing goose bumps to break out over his skin before turning to the TV to see that the news anchor was looking panicked. He turned up the volume though he was hoping this was another drill but this time it seem different, feeling like the sirens where getting louder by each passing minute and the feeling of dread was growing with it.

“Attention any listeners that are listening or watching this please take shelter this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill, bomber planes were stopped on the east, west, south and north coast. As we know fighter planes are jumping into action as I speak but for your safety please take shelter. This is Susan Martins signing off.” She said before that cut off and the TV was a black and white mess, as the white noise filled the air. To Franks surprise it was Gerard that jumped into action and started grabbing things, then next Mikey started helping even though he still seemed to be in a shock daze. 

The next few minutes of Frank’s life was a blur as they hurried around the house grabbing all they could before hurrying to the bomb shelter downstairs that was installed in the house, though all houses seem to have them anymore? Frank let out a big breath before sinking down onto the floor besides Gerard while Mikey and Ray whispered to each other in hush tones. “Gerard I don’t know if we will make out of this okay and... hey just let me finish okay? I love you; I’ve always loved you and if we do make it out of this I want to date you then marry you someday if you will let me.” Frank said in a rush while Gerard opened and close his mouth in shock, before he opened it again to speak. Though whatever he wanted to say at that moment as the whole house shock and sounds of explosions going off, sounding it was happening everywhere at once,, making it hard to even hear their own breathing.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand tightly before he learned over and kissed his hard, trying to put all his feelings into the kiss at once, seeming like Gerard was doing the same before the house shook hard, splitting the two apart and then everything went black, the ceiling above them giving in. As pain filled Frank’s body and figuring this was the end for him, at least he was going out after kissing Gerard finally though he hoped Gerard would be okay without him if Gee did make it, then he finally passed out from the pain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried to make this a bit longer for since the first chapter was a bit short. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please let me know. Kudos and comments really help me, plus gives me an idea if I need to change stuff up. Anyways until next time guys
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	3. Shelter For Now

(Back To Present Time)

They eventually found a place to rest after hours of walking through the dessert which Ghoul wasn’t happy about the place but it keep them from the dropping temperature, along with the other things that came out at night in the dessert. It was a little building that looked like it use to be a store before the attacks happened but now all the windows where mostly covered up and all kinds of plants growing around it. They helped Jet into the building while Ghoul looked around trying to find anything that would help with Jet’s wounds seeming he was the most hurt out of the group and was hurting the most. 

“Kid you stay here with Jet if anything happens you know how to get a hold of me and I’m gonna to take a look around this place to see what it has to hold,” Ghoul said while Kid nodded knowing the drill by now which Party came up with which would be to whistle as loudly as you could since shouting would get you shot in the head before you could finish.

Ghoul carefully made his way through the building it seeming bigger then it did on the outside while he looked for anything that would help them through the night. He hated this it felt like the first few days after the bombings when they didn’t know what to do or where to go though Gerard ended up taking charge of things. Which he remember it as if it was yesterday that it happened when Gerard decided that they would go out to the dessert figuring that it would be a bit more safer then trying to be in the cities which at the time where a huge mess, fires and fights breaking out everywhere it seemed like the human race was doomed since they ended up learning that the USA wasn’t the only place was attacked which meant there wasn’t nowhere safe to go.

He frowned as he kicked things aside while his mind went back to the day when they started seeing Better Living Industries signs starting to pop up and then the buildings along with them. Ghoul shook his head when he thought about when they went back into the city to see if they we’re that great like everyone was saying but turned out to be total opposite. Ghoul paused in his thoughts as he found a hatch that seem to go down and thought about going to go get Kid because that was their big rule, ‘Do not go anywhere alone especially if it is dark it is much more likely you will get jumped.’ Ghoul heard Gerard’s voice inside his head say in his head. 

“Well now what I cant get Kid and leave Jet by himself because he’s to injured to fight back but I’d be breaking Party’s big rule,” he muttered to himself before trying to listen to see if there is any sound coming from below but all he could hear was Kid speaking faintly to Jet how still seem to be with it and hasn’t pass out from the pain yet. Ghoul sighed before bending down and opening the hatch below him, figuring if he need Kid he would call for the other. “Here goes nothing,” he muttered before jumping down into the darkness below him and grunted in pain when he fall onto his knees though stood up slowly while waiting for his eyes to get use to the darkness since the moon wasn’t shining down here that much.

Ghoul sighed as his eyes finally got use to the darkness but he moved carefully not knowing what would be down here and part of him was hoping to find a light that might still be working but he doubted it since it seem like no one has been here for years which brought his mind back to when they traveled to the new city to see what was going on with BI/ND and in hopes to get more supplies because they were running dangerously low on their stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a filler chapter sort of(?) Anyways if you guys haven't notice with my other stories I'm back to updating and hopefully wont have to disappear for a bit. Sorry this is a bit short but I wanted to post this before I left for the week (Family trip yay?). As always I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think. Thank for all your love and support.


	4. Memories Of The Past

(October 27, 2018 ?)

After the bombing happened they had a hard time to keep track of the days though Frank tried his best and he figured that it was October, though at the near end of it which he sighed sadly. If things were normal they would be getting their costumes ready and getting ready to celebrate Franks birthday but instead they were making their way to the city of the rumors about a company that was helping everyone through out the world or that’s what they heard from their last trade with Show Pony. Frank thought it was weird that the man didn’t want to use his real name but he understood since Show didn’t have an easy job to do and suggested to the group that they follow his route with name changing.

Frank glanced over at Gerard as the other drove though Frank couldn’t get over the now bright red hair and the shortness of it but he was glad that they we’re finally together even though they were living in a world that was barely hanging on. Though Frank realized that they would have to keep it hidden which he understood because this world was so much more dangerous now and he didn’t like that they were going to the city but he knew they needed to go with them getting low on everything to the point they wouldn’t have anything to trade.

Frank heard everyone’s sharp intake of their breath and looked up to see the city which cause him to tale a surprise breath because it was almost back to the way it was before but there was now a big wall around it with toll booths everywhere. Frank shrugged it off figuring it was for safety from the dessert and those that were in it but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling when he saw more of the Better Living Industries signs ‘Did You Take Your Pills Today?’ ‘Feeling Down? Come To One Of Our Stores And We’ll Get A Smile On That Face.’ He shivered at the last one before looking away and at the booth which was weird because the guy that was standing there or he thought it was, was wearing a full white suit and a creepy vampire mask that totally cover it’s face.

It felt like everyone in the car was holding their breath before the bar was lifted and they we’re waved forward by the creepy person which Frank felt like they were all happy to get away from. While Gerard drove everyone was looking out the windows but got a feeling of for-boding about the place it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop after Gerard parked and turned off the car. “Alright this is freaky there is no one out here minus more of those creeps,” Mikey pointed as he was one standing by a corner with it’s hand on a gun or what it looked like one. “Do you still want to do this man,” Mikey asked as he turned to look at his brother before Gerard nodded his head.

“We need too do this or we will die out there but I agree it does scream bad here. So lets make this fast and not do anything that might get us in trouble alright? Everyone stay close and keep your eyes peeled,” he said before getting out of the car as everyone else followed Gerard’s lead. They all stayed close to each other as they walked down the sidewalk though they all knew that they were being watch from everywhere since Ray spotted a camera following their movement while they walked. Gerard soon got to what seem liked a store and pushed the door open though everyone didn’t seem to be in a hurry to go in. It felt like they were walking into a blank paper minus the black from the BI/ND products and signs on the walls.

“Ah you guys must be from the dessert huh? What brings you to the big city,” an older man asked as he seem to step out of nowhere but then again he was dress all in white too. “Just to get supplies then we will be on our way,” Gerard said as he stepped forward from the group while the old man nodded before laughing. “Well Korse will want to meet with you boys before you leave. Wants to know everyone even the dessert rats that he lets into the city,” he laughed while Frank gritted his teeth in annoyance at that but knew that his temper would not help here. “We love too but we are very busy and sadly can’t stick around,” Gerard said while the rest of us nodded. 

“Sorry boys that’s not a choice, Korse does not take no for an answer,” he said with a nod as Mikey turned around before jumping back since one of those creepy guys were right behind them but with his gun out. “Now go ahead and get what you need then follow my friend here,” the man said before leaving the group will the creepy guy just stood there with its gun out though it looked more like something out of the future when Frank could look it. Though Gerard was soon herding them away from the guy to the farthest section in the store, “Grab food and medicine though I suggest grabbing something we would use to defend ourselves but doesn’t look like that there is nothing close to one.” Gerard whispered while Mikey and Ray nodded going to the medical section because that was more of Rays area.

“So what are we gonna do? Mr. Drac face doesn’t seem like he will shot us before we can make a run for it to the car,” Frank whispered to Gerard while the other nodded though seem to be thinking about it. “We go with him and if anything happens when we meet this Korse guy we just drop everything and run for it alright? Though let me do the talking okay because I know how you can get when you feel trapped and get pissed off,” Gerard said softly to Frank while the younger man nodded his head, glad that Gerard knew him so well. Before they knew it they had to check out with the items they had and made their way out of the store with the guy following them though Frank decided to call them Drac’s for now. Luckily they we’re allowed to us their car but soon a van was in front of them and behind them, causing the group to sigh in frustration but followed to the big building in the middle of the city or it seem like that way to Frank.

They were soon lead inside though the group was looking around for ways to get out if needed though the place seem to be a maze to them and plus they had more of those Drac’s along with other people though they were wearing the smiley face of BI/ND over their faces. Frank moved closer to Gerard as they walked and felt Ray then Mikey do the same once they got into a huge office. “Ah you must be the dessert rats, welcome to Battery City. I’m Korse leader of Better Living and the mayor of this town and who are you,” the man asked who was the only one not dress in white but he screamed evil to Frank.

“I’m Party, this is Ghoul, Kid and Jet,” Gerard said nodding to everyone in the group while Frank tried not to look surprise as Gerard was using their code names for once. Though Frank couldn’t help but jump some when Korse started laughing while goosebumps broke out all over his skin because he got this feeling that this man was a very bad person. “Well my pleasure to meet all four of you though you wish not to give me your real names I understand that but here before you go a peace offering for you all,” he paused as he clapped his hands and a women came out with a tray filled with pills it looked like while that was going on, Frank glanced around his group to see that the others were feeling uneasy with what was going on.

“Here you boys go a years worth of pills for all of you which you are welcomed to take them,” Korse said while Frank mind flashed back to the time that the ways where struggling with their addictions to over the counter pills though was brought back to what was going on when he heard Gerard’s voice. “Thank you for the offer but I think we will past and thank you for welcoming us but I think our stay has been going on longer then need,” Gerard explained to Korse while the mans eyes narrowed in what seem like anger. 

“Alright go see if I welcome you scum into my city again. Now go before I change my mind and have my man shoot you were you stand,” he threatened lowly and the group was soon leaving the room quickly even though knowing that they were being watched, that it would not be the last time that they would see Korse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments help me a lot. As always I hope you guys are enjoying this.


	5. A Place To Rest For Now

Ghoul paused as he came to a door and shook his thoughts of the past from his mind for now as he debated on going on or going back to going to tell Kid what he found since he could faintly hear the pair now. He sighed loudly in frustration while he stared at the door wishing that Party was here but then again they probably wouldn’t be in this mess. Which made Ghoul shake his head to rid his thoughts about Party not wanting to think about how they had to leave Party behind or what they might be doing to him inside that horrible building. “Fuck this is all so damn, shit, ass,” Ghoul muttered before giving the door a good shove and it easily swigged open which caused him to start coughing with the wave of dust that hit his face.

He waved away the dust while he tried to look into the dark room before trying to feel around for a switch or something that would give him some light since it was more dark then what he was use too. Ghoul was about to give up when his hand bumped something hanging from the ceiling which he was praying it as a light switch and tugged on it gently which caused the room to fill with a very faint light. It wasn’t as bright as he wanted it to be but he figured it was better than nothing since Ghoul could see better now. Ghoul let out a low whistle surprised at how much was in the room though it was all covered in dust and spider webs but he moved forward, hoping that he would find something under the dust.

Ghoul paused as he got to the first shelf and couldn’t help but cheer some when he found some medicine under the dust though he figured it would still be okay. He tucked the box under his arm before he looked around more, hoping to find a ray gun or some sort of weapon since BL/IND toke theirs which pissed Ghoul off since Ge- Party spent so long personalizing them. 

Ghoul shook his head, “Come on Ghoul you gotta keep yourself together the others are relying on you and you can’t break down.” He muttered to himself though he was starting to get tire from what all happened today and he was figuring it was probably one in the morning or somewhere around there.

Ghoul figured he would grabbed a few more things then he would make his way back up to the others and if Jet was feeling up to it than they would all explore the room tomorrow when they woke up. Ghoul spent the next 10 to 20 minutes exploring the area near the door but had no luck with finding a weapon though he did find more medical stuff and something that he thinks was food. He sighed and looked around before deciding that he needed to go back up because Kid must be getting worried since he could hear the older pacing up above him.

Ghoul finally got back to the room where Kid was pacing and Jet was sleeping though the pain was still painted on his face. “How is he doing,” Ghoul asked softly and joined Kids side after he set down the things that he had found in the basement. 

“Alright it seems like, he’s in a lot of pain though they got him the best out of all of us. How about you Ghoul,” Kid asked while Ghoul just shrugged some and looked the other way before letting out a loud sigh. “I’m still alive aren’t I,” he asked while Kid just sat down and shook his head at the other. “We’ll get him back don’t worry,” Kid said softly while Ghoul sat down besides the other with a small nodded.

“Listen Kid I…” 

“I don’t want to talk about it Ghoul okay? I know that he will be okay he’s gotten himself out of tough places before, right now we need to focus on us for now sadly.” He said while Ghoul nodded his head knowing that Kid wouldn’t want to talk about his brother anymore since it was a touchy subject and knew that Kid would rather be there with his brother, so he explained what he found while he was exploring. 

“And I think there is more down there but I didn’t want to be away from you two any longer plus it’s late,” he said though it was more of a yawn. “You rest first Ghoul I’ll stay up and keep watch then I will wake you up alright?” Ghoul was going to argue that Kid didn’t need to stay up but knew the other probably couldn’t sleep anyways and he didn’t blame him if he was in the others shoes. 

“Okay, don’t stay up to late,” he said before laying down on the rough floor missing his old mattress at the hideout and sighed again though Ghoul soon fall fast asleep, though sadly it wasn’t a dreamless sleep. It was filled with screaming, gun shots, fire, needles and Party asking why did Ghoul leave him? He thought that they were in this together. 

If only Ghoul knew that things were going to get from bad to shit horrible very soon and very fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta filler chapter? As always I hope your enjoying this story and your comments/kudos are always welcomed as well. Until next time killjoys.


	6. Familiar Faces In Familiar Places

Though it didn’t seem like a long sleep for Ghoul was woke by Kid shaking him before he could ask Kid what was up the older held a finger up to his lips and nodded to the covered up window. Ghoul nodded and followed the other to the window before peering out though he quickly spotted familiar pair of polka dotted pants. Ghoul couldn’t believe their luck it was Show Pony he would be able go to the Doc and get them help but Ghoul groaned softly now that Pony was not alone.

“Alright you I’m going to ask you one more fucking time? Where is the Doc? We need him since the killjoys got ghosted,” we heard a female voice yell at Pony while he shrugged his shoulders. Ghoul glanced at Kid raising an eye brow while Kid nodded and they carefully got up before sneaking out of the hiding place. They stayed hidden while they checked out the group seeing that it was just a girl and two males though the one didn’t have a gun pulled out. Kid nodded at Ghoul while he gave a small smirk before stepping out so that everyone could see him to cause a distraction for Kid and wanting to know what these kids were up too.

“Now, now kids what’s this talk about me being ghosted and why start the party without me? Don’t you all know I enjoy a good fight,” Ghoul asked while everyone looked like they’re seeing a ghost minus Pony how looked smug. “This can’t be happening! You’re dead! We say them shoot you all dead they sent the video out everywhere,” the girl screamed at him though her gun shook while she pointed it at him. Ah good so they have heard stories about us, Ghoul thought while Kid sneaked up behind the other guy that had the gun. “Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart we are alive and good now why don’t you leave our friend go before things turn bad here,” he asked as he moved closer to the girl though he had to dodge when she tried firing at him but thankfully Kid had knocked the other out and now had a gun.

“I would put the gun down now unless you want to get ghosted,” Kid said while he pointed the gun at her which she quickly set it down. “Now why do you guys want to find the Doc so bad,” Ghoul asked as he picked up the gun and got a better look at the girl figuring she was not even close to being 20 and the one without the gun looked close to 16. Shit they were just kids minus the one that Kid knocked out he looked like to be the oldest in the group but was still younger then the two older killjoys. 

“Because we need shelter and well when we say the video we figure that they would start coming after all of us since you guys weren’t around to stop them. I’m sorry for threatening your friend please don’t kill us,” she begged as she started to cry which caused Kid then Ghoul to groan softly. “Look don’t cry we won’t kill you alright? Now as for the Doc helping you we probably won’t be able to do much but my suggestion is head away from the city if you guys are too worried about the Dracs because it’ll get worse the closer you get.” Kid nodded in agreement as the guy on the ground groaned and started to come around, “Now we will give you your guns back but if you try shooting us we will kill you. Got it?” Kid said keeping his gun pointed now on the waking figure on the ground while Ghoul handed the gun back over to the girl.

“Got it,” she said while the others nodded and they helped their leader up before taking the other gun then quickly made their way out of the killjoy’s sight. “Boy I’m happy to see you mother fuckers but where’s Jet and Party,” Show asked while Kid sighed before nodding at the shack and lead the younger inside while Ghoul explained what happened. 

“Well shit that is really bad and Jet looks pretty bad too, though I see you found some medicine but I can help you guys get to the Doc… It’s going to be awhile because he moved more out when he saw what happened and went off the air because he didn’t think things are well stable. Why do you think they kept Party,” he asked the question that no one wanted to ask. “I’m trying not to think about it Pony and it’s probably nothing good that’s why we need to get our asses back there as soon as we can,” Ghoul said before going over to wake Jet though everyone knew that time was running short on saving Party and if they didn’t figure out a plan soon they could lose their friend to Bl/IND forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long but hopefully you like this update though its kind of a small and more of a filler chapter. Anyways let me know what you think and feel free to guess what Better living might do to Party.
> 
> Until next time killjoys.


	7. Bad News For Party

Meanwhile at the headquarters of BL/IND Party was starting to come around to a steady beeping sound but soon realizing that it was his heartbeat. He groaned and tried to cover his eyes once he opened them to shield them from the bright lights but soon realized that he was cuffed to the bed along with his legs as well. 

“Well fuck,” he muttered to himself looking around soon realizing where he was but not understanding why they had him hooked up to so many machines and chained to the bed, didn’t Korse kill me though? He thought back to what happened and grimaced at the memory hoping that his friends were able to get out with the girl because if not then their mission was for nothing but before he could try to figure a way out the doors opened revealing a smirking Korse.

“Ah good I’m glad to see that you are finally up and here I thought that I had killed you without meaning too, that would have been a shame but yet here you are up,” Korse said smirking while Party glared waiting to see if the other male would run his mouth and give away why Party was here along with what happened to his friends. 

“Oh what’s wrong? Lost your voice or don’t have something witty to say? Well that’s fine with me because I have some interesting news to tell you. Your crew should be dead by now if the dessert got its way with them. You see we left them for dead out there with nothing and heavily injured so don’t be hoping that they come here trying to save you.” He said while he walked around the room while Party kept his face blank but on the inside he was hoping that they would make it. Party knew they would have made it they have been through worse and they could make it through this especially with him being stuck here, knowing Ghoul would do anything to save Party.

“Pay attention boy,” Korse snapped as he slapped Party who glared at the other man before trying to get free wanting to kill the bastard on the spot. “Ah, ah I wouldn’t do that if I was you. You see there is no way you are getting out of these bonds unless you got the key which is safely hidden away so you don’t try any of your tricks and if you haven’t notice you’re not totally healed of your other injures,” Korse said while he jabbed hard at one of Party’s fresher wounds causing Party to hiss in pain while as he tried not to scream from the pain though spots danced in front of his eyes.

“Bastard I will get out here and I will enjoy it when I finally ghost your ass,” Party gritted out while he tried to ignore the pain that was still shooting through his body. “Ah cute you and you killjoys think that you can stop us but we are doing the world some good. You’ll see once you joined our side, oh yes I forget to tell you we will be making you into one of my soldiers but sadly I will have to wait since the process could kill you with how badly in shape you are,” he said while Party tensed before he started struggling again because he be damned if he became one of Korse new toys.

“I will never work for you and my team will get me out of here. You are going down bastard,” Party shouted his temper getting the best of him while Korse laughed before grabbing Party by the hair hard which cause the killjoy to pause unless he wanted to get all his hair ripped out. 

“Oh that’s what you think, that’s what they all think but they are wrong and so are you my dear Party. No one gets saved and when they do, their little friends are too late which is such a joy to watch the horror on their faces before the get ghosted. I can’t wait to break you Party I’m going to take my time and enjoy it even if your stupid friends are somehow are alive, and if somehow they find out that you are alive because yes everyone right now thinks the great Party is dead, they won’t even recognize you when I am done with you.” Korse whispered into Party’s ear harshly before licking the side of Party’s face then slamming his head hard into the bed, which wasn’t that soft to begin with causing Party to see spots in front of his eyes again.

“Oh yes I am going to enjoy this so much, I’ll be back sometime later on the week. You understand I’m a busy man love,” Korse said before leaving while Party fought off the feeling of puking his guts everywhere. “Fucking sick bastard,” he growled as he tried to rise his hand to clean off his cheek but realizing that it was pointless, there was no way he was getting out of these bonds without the key. 

“Come on guys I need you because I know I am seriously fucked,” he whispered into the room as one of the nurses came in and shoved a needle into his arm making Party hiss loudly and pull at his bonds while he glared at the emotionless women. “What the fuck…” Before he could finish asking what she gave him he was soon was fighting off of passing back out but knowing it was pointless. God I hope the guys will find me soon, he thought as he couldn’t fight off whatever drug she gave him and was soon blacking out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short but wanted to throw this in I figured that it was important to the story. I'll try to have a longer chapter for you guys next time hopefully. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for the love you've been showing for this story.


	8. More Memories From The Past, Part One

(December 24, 2019?)

It was hard for the guys to keep track of time though Ghoul seem to be the only one that was okay with keeping up with it and if he was right tomorrow would be Christmas day. The only clue that they knew that it had to be December because of how god awful cold it gotten and Ghoul swear that he saw snow the other day but Party told him that the sun was getting to him. Speaking of which Ghoul went looking for the redhead and found him sitting outside watching the hazy stars.

“Why do we have to go by these stupid code names? I doubt that they are actually watching us or they would have taken us away to Battery City ages ago,” Ghoul said once he sat down besides Party while the other glance at the younger male and made a face at him. “I told you a thousand times that it is easier this way and don’t need to give away our real names in battle Ghoul or when we are doing a mission for the Doc.” Party explained again while Ghoul rolled his eyes and leaned back with a sigh, don’t get him wrong he liked the Doc for the most part but the old guy seemed squirrely to him if you asked Ghoul.

“Speaking of which where is Show Pony, didn’t Doc said that he would be here a few days,” Ghoul asked glancing over at Party noticing the slight worried look on his face before going blank which Ghoul hated when that happened. Before all this shit happened Gee showed everything on his face but now he hide it away or looked mad anymore. “He will be here soon but what really brings you out here Ghoul? I know you don’t care about missions unless it’s news about Battery City,” Party said while Ghoul tried to fight down a smile that wanted to break across his face.

“Alright you caught me. Now don’t get mad but you know that tomorrow is probably Christmas and so I got you a thing or two. Hey don’t give me that look it wasn’t that hard and as you can see I didn’t get killed while doing it,” Ghoul explained though he didn’t tell Party he had to break a guy’s nose because the asshole tried screwing him over. “Now I’m giving you the less exciting gift but I think you like it,” Ghoul said before pulling a bracelet out of his pocket. Now to anyone far away it just looked like a cross on a piece of blue string but if you got close enough it was two guns making the shape of a gun and had Green, Red, on each one of them. 

“Ghoul…”

“Don’t say anything okay until you see the last one okay,” Ghoul said before pulling up his shirt some to reveal two sparrows with the word ‘and’ between the two. 

“So this is why I sneak away a few weeks ago to finish up the rest of my tattoo but if you haven’t guess one is you and one is I. Like how I’m Fear and your Destroy,” he joked some the let the shirt drop when Party didn’t say anything and Ghoul was starting to get worried. He knew Gee had gotten hard with everything that has happened but he didn’t think Gerard would get upset over it but before he knew it Gerard knocked him off the car. “Hey what the,” he huffed happily when Gerard’s lips crashed against his and kissed him back, enjoying the roughness of it since they never had a chance anymore or it felt like to Frank to be able to kiss like this without fearing getting shot.

“You’re a fucking idiot but I love you so much,” Party pulled away after a bit to whisper against Ghouls lips while the other grinned hugely. “Well I would hope so with the shit you do to me and I do too you,” Ghoul said with a teasing wink while Party glared some at Ghoul before leaning down nipping is neck some. “Well I hate to break it to you sugar but if you weren’t able to get lube then don’t tease me because I’m not doing anything to you without it,” Party said in between bites while he marked up Ghouls neck.

“Party you should know me better by now at this point,” Ghoul said a bit breathlessly before pulling the lube out of his back pocket and handed it over to Party how smirked at Ghoul happily. “True I should apologize, but I will save that for later. I think I hear our bed calling our names right now,” Party said with a chuckle before helping Ghoul to his feet. “And here you say the sun has gotten to me but I think it is you,” Ghoul teased while Party ignored him and led him back into the old dinner that had become their home after they run away from Korse the first time, when they had no clue what was going on in this new world.

“Keep sassing me and you’re not getting anything,” Party said while Ghoul snorted loudly. “Please when was the last time we got to be alone together and able to enjoy ourselves? I’ll let you never because we would have to be quiet with Kid and Jet here or we would have to be doing quickies which I’m not complaining about but I would like to enjoy our time together for once,” Ghoul said softly while Party’s face softened, reminding Ghoul of the old days when Gee didn’t hide his emotions.

“Alright, alright you got a good point,” Party said before tugging the pair into the room and closing the beat up door behind them, while Party shoved Ghoul towards the bed. “Come on I need you naked now,” Party said while he watched Ghoul, who smirked at the older before tugging off his shirt slowly while Party worked on removing his clothes. “I know you don’t like it when we us our real names but just this once please? Were both alone and I doubt Korse is actually watching us unless he is a sick pervert, which I wouldn’t be surprised about that if he was watching.” Ghoul said trying to go for joking but was honestly nervous which is sad, thinking about the things the man had to do and has been through since the end of the world happened.

“Okay Frankie but just in here okay? I couldn’t live with myself if someone found out who you really are and did something to you. I’d be lost without you,” Party said softly while Ghoul nodded and fought down the emotions that wanted to spill out at Party’s confession. “Same Gee, so much,” Ghoul whispered before tugging Party and kissing him, trying to push all of his feelings into the kiss which must have worked since Party has trying to get them back to the bed while they kissed.  


Ghoul groaned into the kiss some when they crashed onto the bed but ignored the slight pain that went through his back while he tried to tug off Party’s pants though knowing that he would be feeling it in the morning, right now though? He didn't give a shit as he finally got the buttons on Party's pants. Meanwhile Party pulled away and was trying to work on Ghouls pants as well but before he could even get a button pop off, they both froze when they heard the radio start to buzz, signaling someone was trying to call through the lines the outlaws had set up for everyone with Doctor Deaths help as a voice broke through the buzzing.

“Come in anyone?" There was a pause as buzzing filled the air again before the female broke through again, sounding more in panic. 

"Hello?" More buzzing, seeming like the female was having a hard time getting the commutation to work right or had a bad set up with how she kept fading in and out. 

"Is there anyone out there? I need help near zone three. Got jumped by Dracs and I cannot get captured I have too much information to get caught, I will be killed for the crimes I have done. I was also to get a prisoner out, please don't ask how, I will explain if someone can come and help us. Is there anyone out there? Over,” the female finished as the radio buzzed while the two shared a look before Party got up causing Ghoul to groan but worked on getting back into his clothes.

“This is Party Poison. Who many are there and is anyone hurt? Over?” He asked as Ghoul finally joined Party’s side and waited for the female to answer back, hoping she didn’t already get ghosted. “This is Missile Kid. Red Violet got hit and we are hiding in a shed nearby, I know that there at least five Dracs but I don’t know if there are more coming. Can you help us, over?” Party looked at Ghoul slightly alarmed hearing a younger voice over the radio before clearing his voice not to show his shock, knowing most of kids were taken to Battery City, orders by Korse.

“We will be there as soon as we can. Stay hidden alright kid? Over and out,” Party said before hanging up the headset and moving fast to the car with Ghoul close behind him. “Just the two of us then,” Ghoul asked smirking some while he cracked his knuckles, knowing that the two of them toke on more though it almost got Ghoul killed then got an ear full from Party, about how stupid he was, that he needed to stop playing hero when Party was in danger. 

“Of course Sugar I wouldn’t have it any other way beside it would take to long for us to get ahold of the others and I have more fun with you.” Party winked at Ghoul before they sped off to the zone three but both of them couldn’t help but wonder what mess they were getting into and had no idea how it would change all of their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know why but the muse in me is saying to make this a two part chapter and how am I to tell it no when I've been having slight issues brainstorming lately along with being busy with life so yup that's happening. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and again sorry for so long with the in between updates. Comments and kudos are always welcomed.
> 
> Until next time guys.


	9. More Memories From The Past, Part Two

Ghoul tightened his hold on his gun while Party slowed down to the Trans-AM as they spotted at least two cars and then a van that had ‘S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W UNIT’ on the side of it. “Shit whoever this Red Violet broke out they want back bad. They don’t send out the unit unless its serious,” Ghoul muttered while Party nodded his head, knowing that this wouldn’t be easy for them since they had to face the unit in the past and barely made it out alive with the whole group, Party had no clue how they would do it with just the two of them.

“So what’s the plan,” Ghoul asked as they got out of the car while studying the area, noting that there was a back to the little shack but they would have to go over a few of the rocks to get to it though it had the least of the Dracs while the Scarecrows stood guard out front of the place which they would be easier then trying to deal with the unit though they had to be careful or the few watching the back would call for help. 

“Okay so what we are going to is go over those rocks there but we have to be quiet when we take out the guards in the back or the ones in the front will come running to see what’s going on and we don’t need yourselves getting ghosted over trying to save a kid.” Party said while Ghoul nodded along with Party’s plan before following after the other closely, thankful that it was still night giving the coverage that would help keep them hidden then it would in middle of daylight. Luckily for the two of them getting over the rocks weren’t hard for them and they were able to easily get over them though now they faced the issue of taking out the three guards that stood watch a few feet away from them.

Ghoul glanced over at Party before giving the other a wink and moving up, knocking out the one with the back of his gun though before the other two could shot or call for help Party shot them both in the back of the head. They both glanced around hoping the sound of gun shots didn’t alert the others in front of the building but nothing happened. “That was stupid of you Ghoul,” Party hissed while Ghoul worked picking open the door with a snort and glanced over at the other with an eye roll.

“Ya and what were you going to do Party? We are limited on time and besides it worked out, if it makes you feel better you can pin me down later for punishment,” Ghoul said laughing softly before grinning as he got the door unlock. “Move slowly we don’t need them shooting at us,” Party warned while Ghoul nodded, going first in though Party glared at the other knowing that Ghoul was doing that on purpose. 

“Don’t come any closer, I’m not going back to that place. I don’t care what you do to me,” a small voice said though was shaking with fear as the pair spotted the girl kneeling near her fallen rescuer. “Hey no its okay kiddo, I’m Party Poison and…”

“I’m Ghoul, Fun Ghoul,” Ghoul said with a bow while Party elbowed the other for interrupting him though causing the girl to laugh a little at the pair. “I can’t believe you guys came, Red said you might not because of the amount of danger we are in,” the girl said softly while looking at the older women with worry. “She’s really hurt and I don’t know what to do, I don’t even know how to shot, even though she tried showing me before she passed out,” the girl said while her voice shook and Party carefully kneeled down the fallen lady.

“What’s your name kid,” Ghoul asked helping her up and trying to keep her from watching Party, knowing the news would not be good. “G… Grace but Red said real names are dangerous anymore and said I should think of a different name. I like the idea of being call Missile Kid,” she said softly while holding onto Ghoul while he gave her a small smile and nodded, knowing at this moment he would do anything to keep this little girl safe no matter what even if that meant putting his life on the line for her.

“Ghoul get her to the car I will be right behind you two,” Party said standing up after closing the younger woman’s eyes while Missile Kid sniffled a goodbye before hiding her head against Ghoul nodded with a frown. “Hey sh, it’s okay even though she’s gone, out here in the desert shadows lives on without the person so she’ll always be there for you,” he said changing up Dr. Deaths quote wanting to bring some comfort to the little girl that he didn’t know. He carefully made it back with the girl in his arms and climbed in the car, keeping her in his arms since she didn’t want to let go of him.

Ghoul watched as an orange glow fill the air before Party got into the car, knowing that the other set the place on fire hoping to throw off Better Living so they wouldn’t try to look for the girl but they both knew that they couldn’t keep her hidden forever. “She okay,’ Party asked as he drove away watching through the review mirror as the Dacs and Scarecrows rushed around in panic then glancing over at Ghoul before focusing back on the road again. “She’s not ignored from what I can tell but we’ll have Jet look over her but besides that she’s just sad. Poor kid I don’t even want to think about what they were doing in there with her,” Ghoul said with a frown, remembering how the little girl was willing to die then go back to the headquarters, causing his stomach to turn unhappily.

“Don’t worry Ghoul, we won’t let her get taken away from us. I promise that we will do everything in our power to keep her safe,” Party said while Ghoul nodded as he leaned back into his seat, glancing down at the resting girl. 

Party groaned as he woke from his dream or rather an old memory, though it felt like it was months ago that they had saved the girl but it had been a year or two now. Well at least I kept my promise and made sure she was safe, even though I’m most likely going to die, Party thought bitterly as the nurse walked in with a tray full of needles. It was worth it though, a kid like her shouldn’t go through this and shouldn’t be put in the middle of this war, and he thought closing his eyes while he tried to think of a happier time. I hope the guys are okay and so is the kid, he thought then he couldn’t think of anything else as pain filled his brain, feeling like his body was on fire with the shot the nurse gave him. I won’t break, I’ll die first before I help this damn company before I betray my gang, Party thought angrily to himself but passed out again once the pain got too much for him.

Meanwhile Korse watched from his office with a smirk and chuckling it up. “Nurse when he wakes up begin with step two,” he spoke over the speaker before looking at the other monitors with a loud curse. “Why are they still alive,” he yelled as the camera focused on what was left of the killjoys before it went black, it getting shoot by Ghoul. “I want the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit out in zone three! Do you idiots hear me? I want them out there and now! I want the rest of that stupid gang dead! Don’t came back if you fail,” he yelled through the speaker while he cursed before standing up before smirking. 

“Nurse, change of plans do part two now and once he wakes jump to part four,” Korse said knowing that he was rushing his plans much to his displeasure but he would not have the killjoys ruin his plan. He would just have to break Party faster, he thought smirking listening to Party start screaming again from the treatments he was getting. 

“Oh silly Ghoul once you get here, your dear Party will be mine and he will happily kill you for me,” he spoke to the monitors watching the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit speed off into the desert while he smirked with glee. “Oh how the mighty will fall,” he muttered while chucking to himself before focusing back on Party while he waited for the next part of his plan to take action, knowing he would finally put an end to this rebellion once the killjoys were out of the picture once for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a bit since I updated and I apologize I've been working on another story. I know shame on me but the idea wont go away though I don't plan to post it until I got more of it written out. Anyways I hope you guys like this and as always let me know what you think. Thanks guys.


	10. In The Middle Of A Gun Fight

Meanwhile Ghoul and the gang were making their way through the desert after leaving Dr. Deaths place though to Ghouls much displeasure they had to stay there a few days to tell Death what happened. Though he was glad they had their weapons back on them since Pony had picked them up even though he would not share how. Ghoul couldn’t help but think back to the night they left where it was only him and Death talking to each other.

“You know this is a mission of death right? I thought you guys were crazy going to save the kid but this is insanity.” Death said while Ghoul chuckled smoking from his cigarette slowly not knowing when his next one would be for him since they were so hard to get a hold of now. “Sure but it was worth saving the kid. We promise to keep her safe and we weren’t going to break it. I don’t know how those assholes found out that we had her, damn cameras is what I say. It won’t happen again though I’m not letting her go back thus why she is staying with you guys. I know she hates the idea but if we don’t make it…” Ghoul trailed off while Death nodded with a sigh scratching at his bread in thought.

“We’ll take care of her. Though you know I will be going off the air right? If you lucky bastards somehow make it out of there alive then we need a plan were you can meet up to find us.” Death said while Ghoul laughed some before shaking his head throwing away his used up cigarette. “True though you’ll know if we are successful in our mission. You’ll see that damn building on fire,” Ghoul said glaring at the tallest building from Battery City though it could faintly be seen from where they are in the desert. 

“I know but I hate to ask this kid. What if you guys are too late to save Party? Don’t look at me like that. I’m stating the facts Ghoul and you know I’m right. Who knows what the hell they are doing to him in there…”

Though before Death could finish his speech Ghoul had pulled away and was walking away. “Thus why we are leaving tonight! Remember what I asked you to do Doc.” Ghoul yelled as he picked up his bags before nodding at the rest of the group before starting the long walk back to Battery City.

Ghoul shook his head free of his thoughts and focused on the pair in front of him. He was glad that Doc and Show was able to help them but he hoped that it wasn’t all for nothing. He couldn’t shake this feeling that something was very wrong as they kept walking to Battery City. Ghoul cursed when he spotted one of the cameras before shooting it causing the Jet and Kid to grab their guns looking around for anyone one else. “Damn camera’s I swear to god I’m going to shove one of those camera’s up Korse’s ass if I get the chance,” Ghoul grumbled as he walked back passed the pair while they kept their guns out.

“We should keep our eyes open. I have a feeling that we will be dealing with company soon if the camera is any hint to that,” Kid said while Ghoul nodded his head with a heavy sigh. “I know. God I wish we had our car. It’s going to take us probably two more days to get to Battery City if we take a break and that depends if we don’t run into trouble.” Ghoul said while the others nodded their heads knowing how upset Ghoul was about the Trans-AM being left behind in Battery City. “Hopefully we can get it back, but it depends if they left it where we parked it or if they moved it somewhere, where its locked up,” Ghoul mumbled with a heavy frown, trying not to let all the odds stack against them get the better of him. 

“I know Ghoul, don’t worry we will get the car back and Party too,” though before Jet finished his sentence he cursed loudly pointing at the fast approaching dust cloud, fairly seeing white cars in the middle of it. “Fucking Korse sending his goons after us, we need to hide and fast,” Ghoul said as he looked around before tugging the others behind a boulder as they watch the group the three vehicles slow down, ducking down again hoping that they would keep driving. Ghoul cursed lowly as they heard them stop and peeked around the boulder some, though wishing he hadn’t noticing that Korse had sent the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit after them, fitting back a shiver thinking about how close they were ghosted by the group in the past. Ghoul moved away from the edge of the boulder before glancing over to the pair, taking in their determined looks.

“Ghoul I have an idea, it’s crazy but it might work. So what I’m thinking is that we try stealing one of their vehicles. If we can get our hands on three of them, we can change into their clothes and sneak into the car, then drive off before any of them notice.” Kid explained while Ghoul thought it over, trying to think of another plan that they could maybe do but realizing quickly that Kid’s idea was the best one they got, without one of them acting as bait. Which he knew that wouldn’t work and well they all were needed if they were going to make into the main headquarters, where he knew that was were Party was being held captive. 

“Alright let’s do it though I don’t know how the hell we will be able to sneak up on just three, they seem to move together in small packs,” Ghoul mumbled watching as they all got out of the vehicles though let out a long sigh of relief, noting that Korse didn’t send that many after them. “Maybe it won’t be that hard, he only sent 15, guess he must think that it won’t be that of an issue of taking us out, if only he knew that we have taken out double.” Ghoul muttered as the others nodded in agreement, watching the unit, noting that there was Dracs mixed in, which Ghoul figured that they we let off easy since the whole group wasn’t S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W fighters. Ghoul grabbed a small rock throwing it, hoping it would cause some of them to go off looking which it did, though only five of the group went while the others stood guard around the vehicles. 

“Should we go for it or try throwing another rock,” Jet asked watching the five that spilt from the group, though before Ghoul could comment, Kid jumped up quickly shooting five in the main group before ducking back down, as everything broke into mayhem. Ghoul cursed loudly before shouting the five that were now turning around to see what was happening while the others left tried shooting at them. 

“What the hell Kid? What happened to being fucking sneaky,” Ghoul yelled over the shooting, trying to pick off what was left of the group but where now taking cover behind the vehicles. “It was taking too damn long and besides this will work out,” Kid said shooting one of the Dracs in the head when it peaked over the hood of the car. “I don’t see why your pissed, we’ve got them knocked down to five now.” Kid stated looking slightly smug while Ghoul glared before shooting the one S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W that was trying to radio for help.

“That’s fucking why, we need to stop them before they send the whole freaking unit after us,” Ghoul snapped before jumping over the boulder, ignoring the shouts of his friends as he dodged the rays, shooting at the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W’s knowing that the others had his back. Though Ghoul should have been paying more attention as he was hit in the arm, tumbling to the ground hard, blinking as a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W was now standing over him. Ghoul cursed himself mentally letting his eagerness and cockiness get in the way of being careful, as he closed his eyes tightly waiting for the shot to come but it never did, instead the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W made an odd sound, causing Ghoul to open his eyes to watch it fall backwards. Ghoul quickly got up and grabbed his gun, hissing in pain realizing now his shooting arm was hit. 

“Damn it Ghoul. You are not made of steel, I swear to god if Party was here he’d be strangling you for how stupid you were,” Kid said with a scold while Jet checked the area then the cars to make sure that there were no more enemies that were hiding from them. “All clear guys,” Jet called while Ghoul sighed nodding his head, knowing that Kid was right but it wasn’t the first time he heard the speech though it was Party that was saving his stupid ass. “I know, sorry Kid. I’m just…” “Frustrated, angry, worried, scared and everything else in between? Trust me I know Ghoul. I don’t know what that bastard is doing to my brother but the ideas that do run through my head scare the living shit out of me.” Kid explained while Ghoul nodded before looking down at the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W that Kid had shot, fighting back the shiver that he felt coming on staring at the mask.

“Come on let’s change before they notice something is up,” Ghoul said finally able to look away from the figure that laid at his feet while the others nodded, working on tugging off the clothes. While Ghoul tried to fight down the urge to throw up when he pulled off the mask, recognizing the face that was staring up at him with a blankness look, it was Jinx. They didn’t know if that was his real name or the one that he told everyone to call him by, Ghoul just knew that he was a good guy to go to when you wanted to hear about what was going on around the world. Ghoul toke a shaky breath before carefully closing Jinx’s eyes then leaned the other way as he dried heaved, thinking that what if that was Party? What if they were too late and Party was another mindless slave to Korse? Would he be able to pull the trigger if that was the case or would he let Party kill him?

“Ghoul man, you okay?” He heard Jet ask while he nodded his fast, willing himself to believe that he was fine and okay, but he really wasn’t though he figured he save the meltdown for later. “Ya, just let’s get the fuck out of here,” he muttered moving fast to tug off the clothes he need before climbing into the van knowing that would be the best for all them. He toke the wheel while the others got in the back, letting out a pained his as he pulled the shirt over his injured arm, knowing he would need to get it looked at later but for now his focus was on Party. Hang on Party, were on our way. Just hang on a bit longer, he pleaded mentally as he floored it to Battery City, though he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was the last time he would see everyone alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry it's taken to update, life has been crazy. Anyways hopefully I should be updating again though updates will be slow due to college life. Though I wanted to thank you guys for hanging around and I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I will have my other stories updated in the following days. Thank you for the support until next time
> 
> Mcrtomboy


	11. Losing Memory

Party groaned weakly as he came around, feeling that his body had been thrown off a building and then ran over by a truck, he blinked repeatedly until his vision focused, taking in that he was now in a sitting position, with less bonds on him. Though he knew it was pointless to try and get free with how horrible he was feeling at this moment and he didn’t have his gun, although he thought, if I could get a gun off of one of the guards then he might have a chance of getting out of the building before they tried shoving  
more needles into him. 

He cringed at the thought, not knowing how Ghoul could handle getting tattoos, then again he didn’t fear needles like Party did, which made Party frown in worry. He knew that Ghoul was coming for him with or without help, Party feared that Ghoul would end up dying for him even though Party told him many times that he wasn’t worth that risk but Ghoul wouldn’t listen. Party chuckled softly as he let his eyes close some, thinking back to the one night they decided to go to one of the trades. Of course it went to hell when the asshole of leader started mouthing off at Party which cause Ghoul to flip out and punch the guy right in the square of the jaw. Later when they got away and back to the dinner where they knew was safe, Party demanded what the hell Ghoul was thinking by that, remembering how the other shrugged like it was nothing but Ghouls eyes gave it away how he really felt, Party knew then and there that Ghoul would do anything for Party, even if it was just defending his honor or keeping his ass safe.

Party couldn’t help but laugh out loud this time at the memory though it caused him to wince in pain and let out a frustrated sigh, again hating the shape that he was in. He was going to make Korse pay for what everything that he has done to everyone that Party loved and what the bastard did to him. Though he didn’t let those thoughts go far as Korse walked in, looking murderously at Party while he stared back blankly at the male, knowing it was best not to show any emotion when it came to Korse or he would try to play up on the feelings.

“Your damn gang must have a death wish. Oh don’t look so surprised dear Party I thought you know that they somehow are still alive. I don’t know how they did it but they got past my S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W crew since they are reporting they can’t find them. No worries I will deal with them and your silly Ghoul, oh what you don’t like that idea. Do you Party?” He snared while Party tried to get his feelings under control, but damn it, he didn’t want anything happening to Frankie because of him. 

“I have no clue what you are talking about Korse and they will take care of you. They will kill you before they try to come and save me, they aren’t stupid. They have something hugely planned and you will be sorry for everything you have done,” Party lied smoothly which would have sounded better if my voice wasn't wrecked from all the yelling I had done, Party thought bitterly. Although he was worried that the group didn’t have a game plan and was rushing in blind, he pushed the worry away, knowing that they would have something planned to get him out of this hellhole. Party gritted his teeth in anger as Korse laughed at him before moving forward and grabbing Party roughly by the chin, Party didn’t flinch though he figured he would have bruises with how tightly the other male was gripping him.

“That is where you are wrong Party and you will see that no one can save you. You are mine now, not theirs and you will do whatever I want you to do. You will be the best solider I have and you will finally put a stop to this uprising that your little group started. Now I have been tried to be nice and get you on my side, silly me to think you would be smart about this and join me. No you had to be stubborn, for what? It has done nothing good for you, leading those you love to death. Yet it will be too late for them, they will realize that they got here too late and you are under my control,” Korse hissed angrily while Party glared back at him, getting ready to open his mouth to tell Korse that he was wrong, but was thrown off when Korse punched him hard. Though the male didn’t stop there, punching him in the throat, causing Party to gag in shock then Korse moved on, repeatedly punching Party's chest, causing Party to wheeze in pain, hoping the bastard didn’t break one of his ribs. 

“It’s for your own good love, what do they call it? Oh yes tough love, I know what I will do and it will be so beautiful, I’ll show you off to that idiot Fun Ghoul that you are no longer his and you are mine, willing to drop to your knees at a snap of a finger. And I will laugh at the horror on his face then I will make you kill him, he’ll let it happen, because he would never want to hurt his dear Party.” Korse said laughing while Party gritted his teeth, tasting blood in his mouth, waiting for Korse to let go of him.  


Korse finally let go of Party and he spit the blood that was building up in his mouth, smirking when it hit Korse in the eyes causing the male to curse loudly at Party, trying to rub his eyes clean, glaring again at Party. While Party smirked at the male, enjoying the fact that he was pissing Korse off so much, though I wish I could shot him until he fell over and died, Party thought, clearing his throat to speak, knowing Korse punching him in the throat didn't help his voice. 

“If you didn’t hear me the first time, then I will happily repeat myself again. I will die before I do anything for you and me dropping to my knees for you will be the last thing I would ever do, even if you had a damn gun pointed to my head. As for Ghoul he would shot me if he had too, even if it meant killing me, he isn’t stupid to die over me.” Party spoke roughly althought he couldn’t help but worry about Ghoul. Would he be able to pull the trigger or would he let me kill him if that were to happen? God don't let that happen, let me die first he thought, willing to die for Ghoul. Party watched Korse pace in anger, watching Korse glancing over at Party, anger and frustration dancing in his eyes, wondering if the other male would snap and kill him in a fit of anger instead of keeping Party around for his master plan. Party waited for another blow to come or maybe a shot to the head, though nothing happened, fighting the urge to frown as Korse paused and looked at Party coldly, knowing that he would be wishing for a punch now instead of the icy stare.

“I warned you Party and now you will wish you would have just played as a good boy instead of trying to be the damn hero. You will kill your little group of friends and you will kill Ghoul. I promise you this will happen, then you putting end to the rest of the damn Killjoys and will happily bring me back the girl. Oh don’t think I didn’t forget her.” He paused in his rant to smirk at Party before turning to face the open door behind him. “Nurse!” Korse shouted as Party watched as a different nurse hurry into the room, noticing the girl looked scared out of her mind. She must be new, maybe I can use her to help me get out of this damn place, Party thought as he looked her over. “I want you to skip to level fifteen of the shots,” Korse instructed, causing the girl gasp in alarm.

“But sir, it could erase everything from his memory for good if I do that or worse it could kill him,” she whispered in fear, seeming to be scared to speak up though Party sat up in alarm. Erase my memory for good? What the hell? Party thought as he tried to wiggle out of his bounds, slowly not to make the pair look at him.

“Yes, yes I know this and I don’t care. Now do what I order or unless you want to be the next test subject? No? Good that’s what I thought, I will be seeing you soon Party,” Korse glanced over with a smirk then leaving the room with only the two. The nurse hung her head in shame and made her way over to the tray, peeking up a different needle, before going over to the other side of the room, which Party could now see that it was shelves filled with different liquids.

“Look you don’t have to do this, please listen to me. I know you’re not brain washed like the others here or gave up on hope, like a lot of them. You can help me get out of here, help me get to my group and then we can finally put a stop to Korse. You gotta trust me, we are not the bad guys here, he is, this whole damn company. We can help you, please give us a chance. We can get out of here if we work together and are careful” Party whispered lowly to the girl though was worried how he would fair if she did agree to help him out. He wasn't in good shape and he knew this for a fact, but he was willing to try anything, Party mused while watching her freeze up and seem to be thinking about it, though quickly shaking her head no, seeming to pale at the idea. 

“Just shut up… Please, I can’t help you and you can’t help me. Just let me do what I need to do and so I can live to see another day and so my family can stay safe. He'll kill them if I try to help you and I can't do that to them. This is going to hurt and I am so sorry, really I am,” she whispered softly, moving over with the needled. Party cursed lowly and tried kicking the needle out of her hands, ignoring the pains, but she was faster and stabbed the needle into his arm. “I’m so sorry, god I am so sorry,” she whispered to Party though he couldn’t hear anything else from her, hearing his heartbeat fill his ears, sounding like that it was going to come jumping out of his chest. Party tried to brace himself for the pain, but nothing could have had him ready for the feeling through his body. It felt like he was being burned alive while getting kicked in the head repeatedly, he gritted his teeth, trying not to scream out in pain. Though it was alarming to him how his brain started to go blank, memories starting to fade even though he tried hard to cling to them.

“Don’t forget Frankie, don’t forget Frankie, you love him and will never hurt him,” Party whispered to himself hoping it would help keep Frankie in his memory. Party groaned lowly feeling himself starting to slip into unconsciousness, feeling weak and tried from the abuse that his body went through the last few days. Frankie please don’t hate me for anything I might do, he thought towards the heavens as he felt himself losing his last memories about Frankie, then everything went blank and he let himself fall into the waiting darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I toke a while to update and no I didn't plan to update on the day MCR broke up, it just happened. I know a lot are still not over the break up so -gives everyone cookies and hugs-. Anyways so yup Gee lost his memory and I plan for things to get crazy. Anyways please let me know what you think but keep the comments nice or helpful but don't tell me I suck at writing. Cause it bums me out and makes it hard to work on a story, which is happening with my teen wolf story sadly. Besides the point is be nice or just don't say anything, also thank you for the kudos. Until next time guys -Mcrtomboy


	12. To The Rescue

Ghoul couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the wheel as they drove even closer to the main building, he couldn’t believe their luck and how far they made into the city. None of the check points stopped them, just waved them on, though he couldn’t help but be worried by these actions. Did they know that they were coming and this was a big trap for them to fall into? He slowed down and parked a bit away from the building, letting out a slow breath to try to calm himself, knowing he needed to be on top of his tip toes for this mission.

“Guys look; I think I can see the Trans-AM from here. I can’t believe they kept it there, here I thought they would have taken it away or destroyed the car. I can't believe it,” Jet said leaning forward more as he pointed, Ghoul following Jets finger, his eyes landing on the car, though you could barely see it due to how the vehicle was sitting. 

“Well shit, I didn’t think it would be here. This change plans then though I don’t know if the poor thing still runs or not, I want to go check but I don’t want to raise any alarms,” Ghoul muttered as he studied their old vehicle trying to see if there was anything wrong with it. 

“Okay I say fuck it and we us the car, it will be faster and it will be better for us to shot from. As long as those assholes didn’t mess with it then we will be good.” He glanced at the other two as they nodded their head in agreement before Ghoul jumped out of the van, walking slowly knowing that cameras were everywhere now after the last time they broke in. Ghoul didn’t bother to look behind him, knowing that Jet and Kid were following right behind him, they figured they were better off not talking, wanting to lessen the chance of being captured. Ghoul relaxed some once they made it inside, surprise that they made it this far, though he couldn’t help but shake the feeling they were all waking into a trap. Ghoul paused looking around some, not sure where to go next, wishing that Party was here yet again since he knew the lay out of the building the best from the rest of them. 

“I think we need to go right,” Kid whispered it softly that Ghoul almost missed it with how quiet Kid had said it, though Ghoul turned right like Kid suggested. Ghoul figured they would either get lucky and find Party or they would find Korse, demand where Party was then get the hell out of there or worse case it turns out to a totally fire fight, Ghoul thought bitterly as they carried on walking down the long hallway. Ghoul almost lost his footing when he spotted Korse though the sight of the man didn’t make him almost trip, it was the slight of him kissing Party, who seem to let Korse get away with it. Ghoul quickly turned into the door that was to his left, which he couldn’t believe it was empty and didn’t seem to be any cameras in it.

“Ghoul….”

“Don’t. Just fucking don’t say anything to me right now Mikey, I swear to God I am two seconds away from losing my shit and I don’t want to punch you. God fucking damn it what the hell did that bastard do to Gerard? Fuck,” Ghoul hissed in anger, ripping off the mask and throwing it at the wall while he tried to calm himself. Jet and Kid watched knowing better to get in the way when Ghoul was pissed off like this since the last time Jet got a black-eye from trying to get Ghoul to calm down. “Do you have any idea how much I almost got sick seeing that? That I almost blow our cover because our enemy is shoving his fucking tongue down my boyfriend’s throat and that he is letting him!?” Ghoul yelled as the other winced at the volume, looking behind them though no one came busting through the door.

“Ghoul… Look I know you are pissed, we don’t blame you at all, we are all pissed here. I know you want to rip Korse to pieces and I will happily help, but we need to get Party out of here. Get him help and back to his normal self, okay? We can’t do much to help him when he is in this shape as much as I hate to say this to you but you need to hear it. You can be pissed and murderous later, we need to save Gee, our friend and my brother. Please Frankie,” Kid begged lowly as he slowly moved closer to the shaking Ghoul, letting out a sigh as Ghoul let his shoulders slump and nodded his head slowly.

“Guys what do we do if we are too late? What if he can’t be saved and Korse has broken him too much? What if he won't remember me or any of us? Fuck what if he wants Korse after we get him the hell out of here,” Ghoul whispered as he tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come free, fighting the feeling of hopelessness that wanted to swallow him whole. Kid gently patted him on the back before making Ghoul face him, though Kid looked worried he also looked determined.

"He will be fine and you want to know why? Because this is Gerard we are talking about here and he is the most stubborn asshole that I know and that even includes you too Frank. We will get him back it might not be right away but he will be back to his normal self cause we won't give up on him, cause he wouldn't give up on us if we were in the same boat. it is not hopeless, we can do this Frankie, we can do this and get Gerard back home. I know Gerard can be saved from whatever the hell they did to him,” Kid said giving Ghouls arms a squeeze before letting go, grinning some when Ghoul laughed while nodding his head in agreement.

“Your right, now let’s go save Gerard,” Ghoul said more determined as he moved across the room and pulled back on the mask he threw, He glanced behind himself to make sure that Jet and Kid where ready before opening the door, though freezing when there where multiple guns pointing at them, letting their hands rise in the air, knowing they be dead before they got their hands on their guns.

“Oh, boys how dumb do you really think I am? I mean honesty, I was going to notice that half my squad was missing and you all were dead, but no matter the real fun can start now. Isn’t that right my pet?” Korse mocked the group before looking over at Party with a smirk while the former leader watched emotionless. “Remove the outfits and take them to the jails, I will come for them later. Show them what their fearless leader can do now,” Korse order laughing while the group was pulled away, though Ghoul fought trying to get free from them while he shouted at Korse.

“I will kill you! You hear me you, ugly bastard! I will kill you and I will fucking enjoy it! I’ll make sure to make it nice and slow until no one will recognize you! Party snap out of it! Party come on its me Ghoul! Party please you need to remember us! Remember me! Party!” Ghoul screamed loudly as his voiced bounced around the hallway as the guards kept dragging him away until Ghoul could no longer be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi guys! I am officially back! I'm done with college and should be updating more now also the plot bunnies are being very nice and i have so many plans for this story. Thus means i will be updating soon here but anyways let me know what you thought and as always thank you for the love and support you all show. I can not thank you all enough. Until next time -Mcrtomboy


	13. Worse Fears Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: talk about rape/detail though tiny it is in here so read lightly if you are uncomfortable with the subject

“Mother fuckers! I will kill you all,” Ghoul screamed in anger, throwing himself at the door once it was closed shut behind them, ignoring the fact they were wearing white jumpsuits now, after they were made to remove the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W uniforms. “Let me out of here! I will show you I am not someone to be messed with,” Ghoul kept yelling as he kicked and punch at the door.

“Ghoul I hate to break it to you but I doubt you can break through a steal door unless there is something that you haven’t told us yet. We need to save our energy, we don’t want Korse has planned for us since he seems want to toy with us before shooting us all dead,” Jet sighed while he leaned against the wall looking at Ghoul then looking at Kid. “Party would want us to try and keep a cool head about this, now think what the hell would Korse would want from us?”

“Probably information about where Doc is and the other killjoys that are out in the zones, that’s what I am guessing. I doubt he wants to turn us into mindless soldiers or we would be getting drugs pumped into us by this point….” Kid muttered as he trailed off, pacing the small room while the others watched him.

“Or the sick bastard wants to get his kicks and torture us before killing us, or rub it more in our faces of what he did to Party. I honestly don’t know guys and I really don’t fucking care. I want to get my hands on him and make him pay for everything that he has done, not even including Party.” Ghoul muttered angrily while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

“I think it would be best if we tried to rest up since we don’t know how long they plan to keep us in here. Who wants to keep watch first,” Kid looking between the two while Ghoul rolled his eyes at Kid.

“You two rest, you know I can’t rest now with what happened. I’ll wake one of you if I start to get tired okay,” Ghoul shrugged ignoring the look that Kid gave him. “Really go lay down Kid you look like death,” Ghoul sighed watching Kid make a face at him before joining Jet on the only bed in the cell. Ghoul looked away wanting to give them a moment alone as they whispered softly to each other, knowing that they really had much time to themselves since they started coming back to Battery City to save Party. Ghoul looked up noticing the tiny camera, giving it a glare before leaning down and pulling off his boot. “Haven’t you fuckers heard of privacy,” he asked before throwing the boot, smirking in victory as he hit it perfectly causing it to fall.

“Ghoul what did we say about breaking stuff,” he heard Jet mutter jokingly with a long yawn, trying to lighten the mood for them.

“If you break it then it’s yours and you don’t hear me complaining about my new toy,” he laughed as he went to pull back on his boot before picking up the small camera looking it over. He sighed in frustration wishing that Pony or Doc was here they were more better with technology, at least maybe I can rip it apart and try to use something for a weapon, Ghoul though as he turns it in his hands. “Might as well, don’t have anything better to do and I really don’t want to think about Korse right now,” he muttered to himself, sitting down on the floor as he tried to rip the camera part in hopes to find something to use.

Hours must have passed when Ghoul heard faint beeping sounds causing him to hurry up and hide the small weapons he made out from the camera parts, standing up quickly when the door opened some. Ghoul made a face when food trays where shoved in before it close quickly not even having enough time to force it open if he tried. He slowly made his way over to the food, wary that this was some trap or the food was drugged, picking it up carefully as he gave it a small sniff. Ghoul coughed and gagged at the stench coming from the food, dropping it quickly causing Kid and Jet to jump up in alarm. 

“Whatever you do, do not eat the food I don’t care how hungry we are or going to be, that shit smells like it has enough drugs in it to knock out an elephant.” Ghoul explained pointing to the food that was on the floor and the mess that he had made.

“So beside drugged food and you breaking the camera we didn’t miss much then,” Jet asked yawning while Ghoul smirked and pulled out the two small knives he was able to make with the camera parts.

“I figured it was better than nothing and maybe, just maybe we will be lucky enough to use these suckers to get us a gun or two,” Ghoul explained as the others looked them over before Kid grabbed one putting it in his pants while Ghoul kept the other. “I know they say don’t bring a knife to a gun fight but this will have to do for now,” he shrugged as he let out a long yawn.

“Okay thanks Ghoul but you should rest now or at least try to please. I know you haven’t been sleeping much and you need your energy, you’re the best fighter out of all of us. I hate to say it if it comes down to it you know Party’s fighting skills the best out of all of us,” Kid said grimly while Ghoul sighed but nodded in agreement, knowing that it was true.

“Alright fine I will try to sleep some though wake me if anything happens, I don’t want you guys dealing with it by yourself,” he groaned as he yawned again, letting himself fall onto the small bed with a sigh. He barely heard what Kid said to him as he let his eyes close, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

“Ghoul wake up, come on wake up you idiot someone is at the door,” Kid whispered as Ghoul jumped awake from his sleep hearing faint beeping again, standing unsteadily as he tried to wake up as the door opened before them revealing at least six guards and a scared looking female that none of them has seen with the few times they have been in the building.

“I... I’m told to bring you to the training area. Korse will meet you there he is just finishing up some business and I am told to order force on you if you do not listen,” she explained shaking while the others glanced at each other before Kid stepped forward. 

“Fine we will come peacefully if you tell us what Korse is doing and what he wants from us,” he demanded as he stared her down while she trembled in fear, looking at the robots before looking back at them with a worried look. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know I’m sorry. All I know is he wants you in the training room now and that he was ‘having fun’ with his new friend,” she explained grimacing while Ghoul stormed forward but stopping when the guards pulled out their guns pointing it at him.

“Take me to Korse and take me to him now,” he hissed in angry though he felt sick to his stomach, all his fears where coming true even though he didn’t want to believe it. Korse was raping Party and Ghoul wasn’t there to save him, to stop Korse from hurting the love of his life, “Tell Korse if he touches Party one more time I will cut him slowly to very tiny pieces,” Ghoul threatened while the girl nodded in fear before pushing past the guards while the forced the others to follow her.

“God… Fuck poor Party, Ghoul I’m so…”

“Don’t Jet, please don’t, I don’t want to think that it is true even though I know it is true. Right now, we just need to get Party out of here and kill that bastard then maybe I will let myself think about what Party went through,” he whispered before pulling away showing that he didn’t want to take about anymore as they walked down the hallway, though his brain didn’t seem to let go of the thought. It’s all my fault, I couldn’t save Party in time, how will Party ever forgive me, he thought as they were shoved into the training room.

“I’m glad you are all here now, I hope you are ready to fight for your life though we can’t have three verse one now cane we?” Korse asked mockingly as he walked above them while Ghoul glared up at him. “Oh, Ghoul don’t look so upset I was going to pick you to go first, try to get all the anger out of you. Though I wonder if it is at me or yourself since you figured out what me and your dear Party been up too? Did you know how tight he is, he squeezes just right, even more so when I shove hard….”

“Shut up! Shut up you are fucking sick asshole! Come down here and let me face you, I’ll show you how angry I can really get,” Ghoul shouted knowing that Korse was pushing his buttons to piss him off but didn’t care anymore.

“Maybe after you win against my best fighter but to make sure that no one gets in the way,” he smirked pushing a button as a glass wall raised up, splitting Ghoul from Kid and Jet, causing the pair to swear at him. "Now that is much better now everyone put their hands together and welcome my great fighter,” Korse mocked as Ghoul got into fighting position, ready to face whoever Korse sent out. Though he stumbled some and felt his heart sink, of course Korse would do this to them, Ghoul thought bitterly as he looked over the man that stood before him. Covered with bruises, marks and a few bite marks that made his stomach twist painfully, but what killed him the most was the emptiness in the other man’s eyes. Ghoul didn’t want to believe it as he could faintly hear Jet and Kid shout behind him but it was true, he would have to face against his only love.

Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know a lot of you probably say the showdown between Ghoul and Party coming so thus why I left it that way. Now I do have ideas for the next chapter but feel free to throw out any ideas you guys might have I do love hearing from you all. As always any mistakes are mine and Word document checking, so please be gentle. Also thank you all for the love and support you show for this story i can not thank enough. Until next time - Mcrtomboy


	14. In A Middle Of A Gun Fight

“Fuck,” Ghoul muttered to himself as he studied Party while Korse looked on with a smirk, letting out a long laugh.

“What’s wrong Ghoul? Cat got your tongue? Oh well I will still enjoy your death no matter what. Now as you notice I did set up weapons for you to use, though I am not stupid enough to give you a gun. Though the question is will you be willing to use a knife on your lover?” Korse asked laughing while Ghoul glared at him as the others shouted at Party trying to get him to remember.

“Party come on you have to remember me. It’s me Ghoul, that’s Kid and Jet. We’re your best friends in the whole world and would do anything for you, please Party you got to remember. We are the good guys here,” Ghoul begged while Party just stared at Ghoul blankly, not seeming to understand or care of what the other had to say.

“As much as I would love to watch you beg all day I do have things that need to be done. Attack and end the killjoy’s life,” Korse order causing Party to spring into motion. Ghoul cursed knocking Party away from the knives, hoping to hold him off until Ghoul could get through Party’s head though he didn’t know how long that would be since Party was the best fighter in the group, but didn’t mean that Ghoul wasn’t one not to fight dirty.

“Damn it Party come on! Stop! Can’t you see that you are being controlled by this asshole,” Ghoul yelled as knocked Party onto the ground while he struggled to get free from Ghouls grip. “I don’t want to hurt you Party…” Though Ghoul couldn’t finish when he was saying when Party kicked Ghoul, causing him to roll off with a groan of pain before quickly rolling over and grabbing Party by the legs, bring him crashing to the ground. “Do I need to fucking beat it into your thick skull that we are the good guys here and that they are the bad guys,” Ghoul grunted as he tried to take control of the fight while Party struggled hard to get free.

“Ghoul try to hold him off just a bit longer, were looking for a way to get out,” Kid shouted as Ghoul glanced over to see that they were trying to break free and was surprise that there was only two Dracs watching them, Korse must figure that they weren’t going to get free but didn't want his plan blowing up in his face again. Figuring that if they somehow did get free, got Party to remember them, they would be helpless to deal with the Dracs. At the moment it seemed hopeless to Ghoul but he wouldn't give up until he couldn't fight anymore

“What do you think I am doing? Playing tea over here? Of course, I’m trying to hold him off but damn it, he’s much fucking stronger now,” Ghoul yelled in frustration before cussing as Party punch him hard in the face, causing Ghoul to fall off him. “Mother fucker, I am making you buy me a drink along with a nice dinner for this bullshit once it is said and done,” Ghoul muttered as he wiped away the blood from his face and got back to his feet, feeling the lack of food and sleep starting to get to him, but he didn’t think about it long when he spotted Party trying to go for the knives again, knowing he couldn't give up yet. 

“Ghoul you need to get to the button, that’s the only way we can get out of here, we can’t break through anything or through the glass,” Jet shouted as Ghoul leaped ahead of Party barely knocking the knives away from him and then tackling Party to the ground again. Seeming to stun Party while Ghoul tried to grab at Party's arms, but the other broke free, making Ghoul grabbed the others shoulders. Ghoul gritted his teeth as he tried using all of his strength to keep Party pinned while he rolled his eyes in frustration. 

“I’d love to but I’m a bit fucking busy right now. Trying to keep him from killing me then trying to kill you guys,” he yelled dodging Party’s fists, not wanting to fight back but he was running out of options, Party didn’t seem like he was going to slow down or stop. “Gerard please you need to remember me or us, something I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to,” Ghoul begged hoping using Gerard’s name would work but seem to do nothing while Party carried on trying to get free.

“Must destroy, will make master happy,” Party roughly rasped out, shocking Ghoul to hear Party since he figured the other forgot how to talk or lost his voice. Though it opened the door for Party, punching the shocked Ghoul in the face then kicking him hard in the ribs, causing Ghoul to shout in pain and fall off of Party. He rolled a little away from the other but not getting far due to the pain coming from his ribs, realizing that Party was much stronger now.

“Ghoul! You okay,” Kid shouted as he watched desperately Ghoul sat there holding his ribs, coughing in pain before glancing at his older brother seeing that he was looking for one of the knives. “Gee stop! Listen to me please! It’s your little brother, Mikey. You don’t want to hurt us or Frank,” Kid yelled as he kicked at the wall, trying to break through it even though he knew it wouldn’t crack.

“Guys I can’t keep up. I think he broke a rib or two,” Ghoul hissed while he tried to stand but was struggling to breath correctly, fearing that it one of his lower ribs he broke, not wanting to puncture one of his lungs. Ghoul cussed in pain as he was knocked off his knees and back onto his back, blinking up to see that it was Party. He faintly heard Kid and Jet yelling, as his eyes focused on the knife that was now in Party’s hand. Ghoul tried fighting free but he knew it was pointless, he was tired, Party was much stronger, faster then him, he just didn't see the point fighting anymore and let his head fall back, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall free. This was the end, he’d failed Party, at least maybe his friends could get free before Party could try and kill them next.

“Before you kill me, I want you to know that I don’t hold it against you and I don’t want you holding it against yourself either if you some reason you do end up remembering me after I am dead. I love you Gerard Way, I love your Party side, your silly side, all of you. I’m sorry that we ended up like this…” Though before he could finish, Party stabbed Ghoul causing the young man to hiss in pain while he heard his friends screaming his name. 

“Remember I love you Gerard Way and that this wasn’t your fault,” Ghoul coughed out feeling blood leave his mouth as lights started to dance around his eyes and feeling himself to fade, while the pain started to go numb through his whole body. He let his eyes close as Dr. Deaths words bounced around in his head, trying to cling onto them as everything around him seem to fall away. 

‘So remember even if you're dusted. You may be gone but out here in the desert. Your shadow lives on without you.’

Then everything went quiet and black for Ghoul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke so long to update. Been slightly down lately but finally felt like writing again and well this happened. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think. Until next time.
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	15. Dead! (Not Yet)

“Ghoul no,” Kid cried as he dropped to his knees, watching Ghoul’s chest slowly rise and fall before stopping. “No! No, no, no! Ghoul you can’t die! Damn it Frankie you can’t die! We need you to much,” he screamed through tears, before looking away the sight to much for him, breaking down into sobs. This was it, they lost, they lost everything that ever mattered to them. He felt Jet pull him into a tight hug, feeling the tears soaking into his shoulder, knowing that Jet was crying too. 

“I… What happened? F-Frank? Frankie? Oh god... I did this to you…” Party muttered in horror before looking away as he grabbed his head, as memories came back quickly, causing his head to throb in pain. Letting out tiny whimpers as the pain came to much but didnt fight the memories that came flowing back, wanting to remember everything that had happened.

Kid quickly looked up in shock, seeing Party holding his head in pain, seeming that something broke through the drugs that Korse was pumping into his older brother. He quickly got to his feet wiping away his tears, maybe there was still hope for them after all. “Gee? I know you are in shock but you need to work fast. We might be able to save Frankie. You need to stop the bleeding and do CPR on him,” Kid shouted at him, praying that it would work or he knew that it would kill Gerard if they lost Frank for good. Gerard nodded shakily as he tugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Frank, ignoring the blood that was seeping through it.

“Come on you fucker. I just got you back, I am not losing you,” Gerard muttered before leaning down and started doing CPR, hoping that his brother was right while he tried to bring Frank back. He was starting to lose hope when Frank didn’t move or make his sound, feeling tears leak from his eyes. “Frank come on! I need you, we all do. Please baby I love you so much, I can't live in this world without you at my side. Come back to me, damn it!" Gerard yelled before slamming his fist against Franks chest in frustration, though jumped when he heard a pain groan come from Frank. Gerard moved to help Frank sit up when he started coughing, rubbing Frank’s back while he tried to catch his breath.

“I… What...? This doesn’t look much like heaven, seems more like hell.” Frank muttered while he tried to keep his eyes open even though he felt tired and wanted to let them fall close again. His head hurt so bad, it felt like he spent the whole day drinking the heaviest alcohol that he could get his hands onto.

“Cause you’re not dead yet, but you will be if we don’t get you some help. God Frankie I’m so fucking sorry I remember everything why didn’t you try to stop me,” Gerard asked as he help Frank to his feet, holding onto the other tightly, ignoring the blood that was now covering them both. He glanced over at Frank seeing his shock before getting tugged into a quick kiss though Frank let go of him, giving him a small smile.

“I love you that’s why and I know you do too. Don’t beat yourself up, it wasn’t you that did this, okay? We all can have a freak out later but we should get out of here before someone notices that things didn’t go as planned… Wait. Why aren’t the Dracs doing anything,” Frank asked remembering the two that was left behind to keep watch. Everyone looked at the two noticing that they weren’t moving or doing anything, before anyone could comment on it everything went black then red emergency lights popped on.

“Mass system failure, all systems are done. Switching to back up powers, all systems will be back online in thirty minutes,” a robotic message played while the glass wall had dropped down, freeing Kid and Jet, making the move quickly from the little area they were locked away in

“Well I think that’s why they stopped working, they must have been the first things in the system and must have crashed not being able to handle the system failure,” Kid said looking them over before grabbing the guns from them. “But to be on the safe side,” he muttered as he shot both robots in the head and turning to give his brother a quick hug. “Glad to have you back, missed you Gee,” he muttered against his brother, letting the Kid card drop and letting himself be Mikey for a bit.

“I missed you too, but we need to get out of here before everything turns back on or before Korse comes back to see if I killed everyone like he wanted me too,” Gerard muttered with a frown while he held on to Frank tightly, feeling him swaying some due to the loss of blood. “And we need to do something about Frank’s wound or he’s going to pass out again.” Though before anyone could say anything an explosion shook the building, bring them to their knees.

“Well looks like Doc sent help after us, thank god, we need the distraction,” Mikey said while he helped the others back to their feet while Frank looked around confused.

“How the hell did they get their hands-on explosions, better yet I don’t even want to know. Let’s get the fuck out of here, I need a strong drink after this is all said and done,” Frank grumbled while Gerard couldn’t help laugh some at that before helping Frank move along.

“I will make sure you get that strong drink and a soft bed to sleep in,” Gerard whispered softly while they moved along slowly while the others keep an eye out for guards to come rushing to check on them. “Now where the hell would they keep stuff for a wound,” Gerard sighed in frustration glancing at the doors as they walked by, all of them looking the same as the last one that they passed. 

“Well we need something, I hate to be a downer, but I will pass out again if I don’t get wrapped up or some pain pills in me. Hey, don’t make that face, it is not your fucking fault okay. Korse is to blame and I will say that until the day I die and I will make that fucker pay for everything that he has done to us.” Frank said with determination as he stared down Gerard until the guilty looked lessen form his face, though Frank could still see the guilt in Gerard’s eyes. 

“Guys I found a room that isn’t locked up, let’s give it a try and see what we can find inside,” Ray nodded to the door that was slightly opened, carefully pushing it more open before he and Mikey glanced inside. “All clear. Come on,” Ray said while keeping watch as Mikey helped Gerard move Frank into the room, frowning at the blood that was starting to seep through the makeshift bandage they made.

“You’re doing to need stiches Frank, but for now this is going to hurt like a bitch. I’m sorry,” Mikey explained while he removed the bandage, gently wiping it clean causing Frank to curse lowly. “Warned you it was going to hurt, you’re not going to like this either,” Mikey warned holding up some cotton balls that Ray found for him.

“Just do it, I can handle it,” Frank muttered while he gritted his teeth while Mikey stuffed the wound before wrapping it tightly causing Frank to hiss out in pain but didn’t move away from Mikey. “Good?”

“It’ll hold up for a while before we need to change it again though by that point I hope we can get you stitched up. Now let’s get the hell out of here,” Mikey said moving to help Frank up while the others nodded their head in agreement.

“Someone will need to hotwire the Trans-AM I doubt they were nice enough to leave the keys in the car,” Frank grumbled while they moved along the hallway, the alarms still going off in the background. “Which it toke me forever to find those keys,” Frank grumbled more while the others let him talk, wanting him to stay awake.

“Don’t worry I still have a spare at the hideout so that is good,” Gerard added on after Frank let out a frustrated sigh, causing him to give Gerard a small smile. Though it disappeared quickly when the building shock violently causing the group to stumble but luckily, they didn’t fall. “Shit they’re really trying to bring this building down, Frank I know you are in pain but we need to run okay baby? Gerard asked moving in front of Frank cupping his face gently noticing how tired the young male looked, but saw the determinate in his eyes.

“Let’s do this though I demand vacation after all this is said and done,” Frank added on after giving Gerard a quick kiss on the lips. “Right so who many of us got guns on us,” Frank asked looking at the group ahead of them while they speed walk down the hallway while the building would start to shake more. “Me and Ray grabbed the guns off those Dracs,” Mikey explained while they kept moving trying not to lose their footing as the floor seemed to move under their feet. 

“Okay two is better than none, though I still have those knives I made but I hope it won’t come down to that,” Frank muttered as he tried to keep up with the group while he tried to ignore the pains that were growing worse with each passing minute. I should have looked to see if there was some sort of pain pills, god this is worse than getting shot and I have been shot a lot over the past few years, Frank thought grimly to himself as he felt himself moving at a slower pace than the one the others were walking at. Frank went to say something to the group though before he could complain about the pain, he yelped in pain as he was shoved hard into the wall, spots dancing in front of his eyes before focusing on a bloody and angry looking Korse. Of course, my bad luck would bite me in the ass like this, Frank thought bitterly as the gun moved into his line of vision and waited for Korse to pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. First I must apologize I did not mean to take so long to update. Writers block sucks and then life had to happen along with trying not to let me fall into a depressed funk. Anyways! I've got some slight bad news I go back to college tomorrow so I do not how this will affect me writing and updating but i will update when i can, Good news we are getting close to the end of this story so there is that to look forward too. Also Frank isn't dead so another good thing. As always any mistakes are mine and mine alone so be gentle. Thank you for the support, comments and kudos. 
> 
> Until next time - Mcrtomboy


End file.
